Promise
by Merevy0617
Summary: You promised you'll never leave me alone again... Where are you now? *SPOILERS!* A really short peek in Meredy's mind after reading the letter.


***Title:** Promise  
**Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Family  
**Word Count:** 1080  
**Summary:** You promised you'll never leave me alone again... Where are you now? *SPOILERS!* A really short peek in Meredy's mind after reading the letter.

**A/N:** I love these two so much that so many possible stories come to mind but only a few worth writing. XD this one, I just really wanted to write it.

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own Fairy Tail. Nor do I own the first scene... and yeah, the second one too. Haha

* * *

_Finally! We had finally escaped the island. We were now free from the troubles with Purehito, as well as with Zeref.. But I wasn't free yet, or at least, my heart and mind aren't. Something has been eating away at the back of my mind. Two sides in me fought for their stand. One for trust, one for doubt. I was pretty sure which side was winning!_

_She was talking right now, something about dolphins. But I really wasn't listening. I couldn't. My mind was too busy about something Zancrow had told me, I couldn't believe it. I know Ultear wouldn't do that! ... Would she? I really want to trust her but I needed to hear the truth straight from her. She asked me why I was down and the reasons she had enumerated didn't hit the spot. Without me noticing, my lips had moved on its own._

_"Ultear, can I ask you something?" Her expression suddenly changed to that of shock. It was she was expecting this in a way.. "Is what I heard true..? That you were the one who destroyed my town?" I asked, my voice sounding a little husky. But I suddenly felt a pang in my heart. Maybe she was hurt that I doubted her? I was sure. I was sure she was going to say no. It had to be a no. After all, she wouldn't do what Zancrow accused of her, right? "All of my family, all of my friends.. I lost them all because of what happened." I continued._

_"Yes, it's true." My eyes widened. Did my ears hear wrong? Was it really true? I couldn't believe it! Memories of my town's destruction came flooding back in, forcing its way into my mind once again. Buildings were falling down, explosions happening everywhere, my friends and family dying. Fire, debris, bodies.. Blood blood blood... It was too much. Anger started seething into my being. I gave everything for her, to fulfill her dreams! She said she would bring back my town and now she says she was the one who destroyed it? Why?! As if she read my mind, she started explaining why. It seemed a bit too foolish, like someone chasing after a fairy tale. At first, I thought it was very possible for her, but that was when I was living through her lies. But now? I know the truth. I stood up, angry. She was saying sorry, explaining so many things but it was just going in my ear and out the other. And then she suddenly said that she knew I wanted to kill her. That caught my attention and I looked back at her. Kill her? I was really really angry but I could never kill her! She's―_

_"But Meredy, there's no need for you to put my filthy blood all over your hands." It all happened too fast. She stabbed herself with her own sword. What was she thinking?! I gasped. I stared at her in shock. This was how far she'd go for me? Nothing could scare me anymore than I already am, or so I thought. She threw herself off the boat._

_"Ultear!" I cried out. Me? Find happiness? Without her?_

_"Meredy, I love you..." were her final words before falling into the water. This was too much._

_"ULTEEEEAAAAAR! NOOO!"_

_Where was I going now? I'm nothing without her! She... No, I can't lose her! I don't want to lose anything ever again! I jumped into the water and quickly spotted her. She was just sinking. She wasn't doing anything about it at all. Has she really given up? I swam towards her and brought her back up to the surface as I linked myself to her. I could feel it all. I could feel the pain from her stab wound.. But I could feel the pain from her heart more. She regained consciousness and, as expected, was surprised to see herself back up. She asked me why I saved her. She's seriously asking me why? I told her. I told her I wanted her to stay alive. I told her I felt it. I told her she was all I had and without her, I'm all by myself. I told her how she raised me and now, she was like a mother to me. I felt streams of tears falling down my face. She really did care. I thought it was all selfishness._

_"Please! Don't leave me on my own, ever again! I love you!" I cried. I knew I was scared of losing the only thing I hold dear. We hugged each other, making a silent promise we knew to ourselves. We would stay together from now own... This was almost the best thing I could ever have!_

**/\/\/\/\/\/**

Where was Ultear? I hope nothing bad happened to her after the eclipse incident. I hope she didn't run into any dragons. Jellal and I were looking for her for a while now yet, she was nowhere to be seen. I sat down on the ground. I'm not going to give up! I'm just tired and sad. So many possibilities came to my mind of what happened to her and it hurt just thinking about it.

"Excuse me. Might you be Jellal and Meredy?" an old lady approached us, giving a letter. I opened it. Jellal was about to ask her something but by his reaction, I guessed that she was gone. But I didn't dwell on the matter. My mind was focused on the letter in my hands. It was from Ultear. She.. She was saying goodbye! Of all the possibilities that came to my mind a while ago, this was the last thing I expected. Because we promised! I read it again to ensure my eyes weren't deceiving me but it was really there.. Tears were now streaming down my face and I couldn't stop it. Jellal took the letter from me. Ultear! Why?! Didn't we say we'd stay together? You promised you'd never leave me alone again! Where are you now?! I..I still need you... Mom.. There were so many things I still wanted to do, so many things I still wanted to say. But now I can't anymore. I just want one more time with her. The letter, wasn't even meant for just me or Jellal. It was more like a letter for 'Crime Sorciere'. I don't really know what to do.

"Je-lall.." I tried to say in between breaths. I held onto his shirt and cried to my heart's content. He hugged me comfortingly but right now, no one could comfort me except Ultear. If only she hadn't left my life. She left too suddenly, without even a proper goodbye. Now, I'd have to learn to live my life without her by my side. My tears held all of it, all the words unsaid, all the things undone. But she wasn't here to see me cry...

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I'm not really sure if it turned out the way I wanted but nevertheless, it seemed okay... I guess? Haha okay, that's it. Why Ultear? Why?! Hiro! Please bring her back! :'( Let's sign a petition XD joke joke  
Anyway, I plan to update my stories soon. Sorry for not updating for months!


End file.
